Saga Mimiko
by DrahksArt
Summary: Nuestros piratas favoritos llegan a una isla nueva después de derrocar a Arlong y tener de vuelta a Nami como nakama. Pero resulta que llega alguien totalmente misterioso que no les deja acceder a esta isla. Pero ¿por qué no pueden visitar la isla? ¡Solo podrás averiguarlo entrando en esta nueva saga con nuevos personajes!


Esta historia se ubica entre el derrocamiento de **Arlong** y su **Arlong Park** y la visita a la **Isla Loguetown**, donde nació y ejecutaron a **Gol D. Roger**.

En el caso de no haberte leído el manga, te recomiendo leértelo hasta el **capítulo 95**.

Quiero avisar que como se ubica entre estas dos sagas, aquí hay personajes totalmente **OC**, es decir, totalmente ficticios, que no existen en la serie excepto nuestros piratas protagonistas.

Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 01: La isla misteriosa**

-¿De nuevo subiste el precio? ¡Si lo vuelves a subir olvídate de que te siga comprando el periódico! –Se queja la pelirroja pagando con una moneda al pájaro que siempre le trae el periódico.

-¿De qué te sirve esos diarios? No sirven para nada –Se queja Usopp mientras está muy concentrado en la creación de su nueva arma.

-Es importante informarse de lo que sucede fuera de estos mares, idiota –Se defiende la pelirroja y como el chico ve que se acerca alza la mano a tiempo.

-¡No te acerques! Estoy creando una nueva arma, puedes hacerte daño –Pone una sonrisa de ilusión y de picardía, por una forma decirlo, al imaginarse lo que le podría pasar al enemigo si le da con eso en los ojos.

-¡Uaah! –Se escucha el grito de su joven capitán cayendo encima de su experimento y por tanto, haciendo que el tabasco caiga sobre sus ojos. Por tanto, es bien obvio que grita de dolor- ¡Vamos Sanji, déjame comer alguna mandarina! –Se queja infantilmente el chico pasando de su _nakama_ sufriendo por su vista.

-¡Nadie tocará estas mandarinas, son de Nami! –Sus ojos se vuelven en forma de corazón- Lo hago por ti, Nami –Le habla a la única chica del barco, quien solo está sentada leyendo tranquilamente de su periódico con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gracias Sanji –Le agradece muy coqueta.

Cuando pasa de página, algo sale y se desliza hasta la madera del barco. Esta hoja es visualizada por el capitán.

-Ey Nami, se te cayó esto –Le indica agachándose por él hasta que ve lo que es. Claro, no solo él lo ve.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritan todos menos Zoro ya que está durmiendo y Usopp porque aún está medio ciego por el tabasco.

¿Pero esa sorpresa es mala? Debería. Pero para estos curiosos piratas no lo es, excepto para Nami. Luffy salta de alegría mientras Usopp ve como él sale a pesar de que sale de espaldas, algo insignificante para cualquiera pero mucho para un pirata. Todos están contentos mientras reciben excesivas broncas por parte de Nami, pero todo eso desaparece cuando el peliverde decide abrir los ojos y ver a un lado del mar.

-Ey chicos, mirad, allí hay una isla –Informa a sus _nakamas_.

-Vaya, no conozco esa isla –Comenta Nami, la navegadora del barco, intentando hacer memoria de los mapas que le hizo a Arlong durante ocho años.

-No parece muy grande, tal vez te olvidaste de él –Comenta el espadachín poniéndose de pie y acercándose al grupo.

-A mí nunca se me pasa estas cosas, tuvo que ser algún día que hubiera niebla –Se defiende la pelirroja.

-Iros –Una nueva voz suena entre los 5 _nakamas_.

Por lo que extrañados, miran a la dirección de aquella voz. Ven a una figura sentada sobre la cabeza del _Going Merry_. Esa figura es realmente alta y algo esbelta. Lo curioso es que no pueden saber si es un hombre o una mujer ya que no se le ve, ¿qué quiere decir eso? Bien, pues este usuario lleva su cabeza tapada con un pañuelo negro y su rostro con una bufanda del mismo color, por lo que solo se pueden ver sus ojos rasgados y fríos de color azul. Su cuerpo está totalmente tapado por una enorme capa de color negro. Parece una sombra con tanto color negro, la verdad.

Al no reconocer a esa persona, todos se ponen a la defensiva menos Luffy, que pone su típica cara de enojo infantil al ver que se había sentado en su asiento favorito.

-¡Oye, qué esa es mi silla! –Se queja señalándole con el dedo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –No se sabe si sonrió de medio lado o lo que fuera, pero no se mueve- Pues si no quieres que rompa tu silla, iros de aquí y no os acerquéis a la isla Mimiko –Los atraviesa con la mirada.

-¿Y tú quién eres para impedirlo? –Pregunta Zoro con una mirada indiferente, pero ya tiene la mano preparada para desenfundar su única espada.

-Iros –No responde, solo sigue insistiendo.

-Estás empezando a joder demasiado –Habla ahora Sanji mientras se enciende un cigarro.

-No os empecéis a meter en líos, chicos –Comenta un asustado Usopp.

-Es cierto, ya sé dónde está esa isla y su nombre, lo puedo añadir perfectamente a uno de mis mapas –Prosigue la pelirroja.

-Pero necesitas ver toda la isla, no de lejos, Nami –Habla el rubio fumando de su cigarro.

-¡Mi silla! –Grita Luffy tirando su brazo hacia atrás y después dispara su puño para que se alargue rápidamente hacia el sujeto.

Pero cuando el puño está punto de golpearlo, este simplemente asciende de golpe para dar dos volteretas y caer sobre el barco muy suavemente. En el momento que dio las volteretas pudieron ver como usa unos pantalones blancos largos pero el tipo de tejano es parecido al de Luffy mientras su camiseta es ajustada de color negro, aunque su figura no pudo ser rebelada porque usa un chaleco de color blanco que les despista para saber si es hombre o mujer. Su calzado es cerrado, casi parecido al de Zoro. Además en sus manos lleva unos guantes negros sin dedos.

Cuando sus pies tocan el barco enseguida pone sus manos juntas con las palmas de sus manos en su dirección y un golpe de aire los saca a todos por los aires, lejos de él o ella.

-Esto es un aviso, u os vais o esto será peor –Dice con voz amenazante y todos se ponen en pie.

-¡Te vas a enterar! –Grita Luffy ahora lanzándole sus dos puños pero él o ella da un salto y se coloca encima de uno de sus brazos para empezar a correr hacia él.

Para defender a su capitán, Zoro desenvaina su espada e intenta cortar sus piernas mientras Sanji quiere patearle el estómago, pero la sorpresa es que vuelve a saltar a una gran altura y queda detrás de ellos tres. Saca sus manos de su capa y dirige sus palmas hacia ellos, y enseguida un golpe de aire los aleja. Está agachado o agachada en el barco y mira con una mirada realmente fría a la chica y a Usopp. Ellos solo se alejan con una risa nerviosa y miran a los otros tres.

-¡A qué esperáis, holgazanes! –Les riñe los dos.

-¡Callaos! –Les reclama el espadachín.

-¿Cómo es posible…? –Comenta sorprendido Sanji y mira al sujeto- Ey, ¿acaso comiste una _Akuma no Mi_?

-Podría ser –Responde secamente y poniéndose en pie- Iros

-Pues vaya mierda de fruta comiste, no nos hiciste daño –Y es cierto, no tienen ningún rasguño.

-¿Y qué tipo de fruta fue? –Pregunta muy inocente Luffy, sentado ahora en su silla favorita mientras sujeta su sombrero de paja.

-¡No converses con tu enemigo! –Les riñe todos menos el nuevo inquilino, que solo pestañea un par de veces por aquello.

-¿Acaso te cansaste de luchar? –Pregunta sin moverse ni un centímetro, cosa que Luffy ríe con esa sonrisa tan abierta y enseñando sus dientes.

-Si nos quisieras hacer daño ya lo hubieras hecho, ¡no eres un enemigo! –Al oír aquello, el nuevo se sorprende de sobremanera a juzgar por sus ojos realmente abiertos mientras los demás solo ríen por lo bajo.

Ve como Zoro envaina su espada y Sanji se relaja, incluso los otros dos salen de su medio escondite.

-Es cierto… -Zoro mira indiferente a esa persona- ¿Qué problema tienes con que no vayamos allá? –Pregunta.

Su mirada vuelve a ser seria y no dice nada, solo alza el brazo a un lado del mar con una mirada amenazante.

-No os importa, ¡iros! –Ante su insistencia solo hace reír a Luffy.

-¡Me gustas, sé mi _nakama_!

-¡Nunca sería un…! –No termina la frase, pues escucha un enorme grito proveniente de la isla, algo que llama la atención de todos.

-¿Qué ocurrirá? –Pregunta Usopp y como una ráfaga, esa persona desaparece y se ve como vuelve por encima del agua hacia la isla.

-Esto no es bueno –Habla Nami.

-¡Entonces vayamos a averiguarlo! –Dice entre risas el capitán aun sujetándose el sombrero.

El barco zarpa hacia la isla sin hacer caso a las amenazas del que se acaba de marchar. Este aterriza en su isla y ve como un chico joven, alto y fibrado de cabello corto de un color verde azulón tiene a un pirata cogido de la mandíbula, sangrando a brotes, con los ojos en blanco y sujetándolo en alto. Sus ojos se dirigen para ver a una chica más pequeña sentada encima de otro pirata sin ningún tipo de sangre pero sí claramente noqueado. Esta chica tiene el cabello largo de color marrón igual que sus grandes ojos.

-Llegas tarde, Drea –La mira con una sonrisa enorme el chico soltando de golpe al pirata malherido.

-¡Hermana! –Grita contenta la chica que corre hacia la que parece ser una mujer y la abraza.

-A veces me pregunto porque me preocupo… -Susurra tras un suspiro y correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana.

-Estos tipos se creen que van a poder seguir llevándonos cuando cumplamos los 18 –Comenta el chico mirando a los otros aldeanos- ¡Se acabó esta tiranía! –Todos corresponden al grito.

Cada joven levantando un arma distinta o simplemente el puño desnudo mientras la gente mayor solo ríe apartándose de ellos, pero no se van.

-Drea, ¿conseguiste que se fueran? –Pregunta su hermana soltándola.

-Creo que sí… -Se gira y ve como el _Going Merry_ ya está en la isla- ¡Idiotas! –Exclama con los ojos en blanco y si aquella bufanda no tapara su rostro, se vería sus dientes en forma de sierra, algo característico en ellos cuando se enojan.

-¡Oh! No llegamos a tiempo a saber que pasó –Se queja infantilmente Luffy bajando del barco junto a los demás- ¡Hola! –Saluda muy infantilmente.

Todos los de la isla lo miran con los ojos en blanco por su gran tranquilidad y porque por primera vez, Drea no consiguió que se fuera un barco; da igual si eran piratas o marines o de otro tipo, ella nunca permitía que entrasen a la isla. Pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué?

Pero eso ahora no importa, solo se ve a esa chica totalmente tapada cogiendo del cuello de la camisa de Luffy para poder zarandearlo mientras este solo frunce el ceño y se sujeta el sombrero como si aquello no le molestara.

-¡Os dije que os fuerais! ¡Aún estáis a tiempo, iros! –Insiste ahora zarandeándolo con más furia.

-Ya es suficiente, Drea –Le detiene el chico deteniendo sus brazos- Solo devolvamos a estos desgraciados, no se llevarán a nadie más

-Está bien, me encargo yo –Responde Drea acercándose a los dos piratas- ¿Solo fueron dos, esta vez? –Pregunta al chico, quien asiente sonriendo ampliamente y cruzándose de brazos- Bien, hasta la vista –Susurra para mover sus brazos y alza a esos dos cuerpos y los lanza volando hacia un lugar en específico, donde lo más seguro está el refugio de aquellos piratas.

-Oh –Luffy abre la boca emocionado y la señala con el dedo- ¡Sé mi _nakama_!

-¡Nunca! –Exclama como respuesta dándole en la cabeza con la mano, muy parecido a lo que suele hacer Nami con él.

-¿Para qué quieres a mí hermana como _nakama_? –Pregunta la chica de antes.

-Por qué… Espera… -Los 5 se miran y después miran a la chica totalmente tapada con ojos de sorpresa- ¡¿HERMANA?! –Gritan a todo pulmón para ganarse una buena risa de todos.

-Todos acaban pensando que eres un hombre, hermanita –Se burla un poco la menor de ella, quien solo desvía la mirada con una clara expresión de aburrimiento.

Sanji mira a la menor. Es una mujer, no hace falta decir que hace, ¿cierto? Se acerca a ella con los ojos en forma de corazón mientras le tiende una rosa.

-Hola preciosa, esto es para ti –Le ofrece a la hermana de la chica misteriosa.

Su hermana titubea pero no coge la rosa. El motivo es porque Drea le golpea en el rostro para alejarlo de ella, abrazando protectoramente a su hermana.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –El rubio se sujeta la mejilla pero al saber que ella es mujer, se acerca con una sonrisa conquistadora y entregándole ahora a ella la rosa.

-No te preocupes preciosa, también me acuerdo de ti –Se quedan un rato con la misma posición hasta que Drea coge la rosa y la rompe con la mano- ¡Malvada! –Exclama con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por aquella escena, todos ríen de nuevo a pesar de que se escucha más al chico alto. Pero todos callan cuando aparecen tres nuevas personas.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Pregunta una mujer mayor de cabello recogido color blanco y de ojos verdes.

Esta mujer va acompañada de un hombre más o menos de su edad con el pelo corto y el mismo color, además sus ojos son pequeños de color negro. También está acompañada de una hermosa doncella de pelo largo rubio y mirada violeta. Eso hace que Sanji vuelva a mirar a una chica con corazones en los ojos, pero ahí sí que Drea parece más molesta que nunca.

-No la mires así –Le dice con voz amenazante. Su voz es tal que le quita la tontería de encima.

-Parece que vinieron a la isla de todas formas, Lizbeth –Le responde la hermana de Drea.

-¿En serio? –Mira a Drea- Es la primera vez que te ocurre algo así.

-Son persistentes

-No pasa nada, hagamos que su estancia aquí sea agradable –Habla el hombre mayor- A pesar de que la situación no sea la adecuada, no debemos ser groseros con ellos

-¡Muchas gracias, señor! –Agradece Nami, pero enseguida se pone seria- Pero nos gustaría saber que ocurre aquí…

-¡Exacto! –Luffy pone el puño en alto con rostro serio pero con una sonrisa que resplandece decisión- ¡Machacaremos a quién sea! –Sus _nakamas_ sonríen por el dicho- ¡Os protegeremos!

Todos abren los ojos sorprendidos y se miran con algo de desconfianza, pero Lizbeth -que es la que manda en esa isla- sonríe por aquello.

-Bien jóvenes, venid conmigo, os explicaré toda la historia… De esta tiranía

…...

Os habréis dado cuenta que no uso los términos como **–san**, **-sama** y esas cosas. Pues me disculpo, me gusta leerlos en los mangas pero no me gusta usarlos, me siento extraña al hacerlo… Pero aun así espero que os guste esta historia. Tuve que incluir una parte del capítulo 96 (del manga, obvio) porque no sabía cómo empezar la historia.

Si os ha gustado, por favor dejad vuestros _reviews_, eso me ayudaría mucho.


End file.
